Talk:Birchfall
Style Concerns *Almost all of the history could be expanded a lot. Done 02:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *Add some quotes. Done 02:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *He needs his apprentice ceremony, and warrior ceremony (if possible). He becomes a warrior between Sunset and The Sight. [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']]]] 16:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions why did erin hunter have birchfall as ashfur's aprintice, as birchfall's father dustpelt was ashfur's mentor? 00:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter who his mentor is, as long as it isn't his kin. 01:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ﻿ Uh, Ashfur is his kin. Because Dustpelt's is Sandstorm's uncle, who is the half-sister to Ashfur, who is mentor to Birchfall, who is Dustpelt's son. what color is his eyes?? I thought that Birchfall was gray, and Hollykit and Larchkit were brown? Birchfall and Larchkit are brown tabby, and Hollykit is gray. There was a typo in Twilight during his apprentice ceremony, when he was described as a gray cat. But he is really brown tabby--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Technically, Hollykit was brown tabby and Birchkit was grey, but when he became a warrior, they described him as brown tabby, so we made Hollykit grey to be consistent with Midnight's description of two tabby kits and one pale grey. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 23:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I know his ceremonies, but I can't do the template!! Could someone help me? 17:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Snowpoppy (need an account!) It's in Secrets of the Clans, I think. Snowpoppy 02:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) If his CharArt is that of a longhaired cat, why doesn't his description say long haired? Emberstarfireclan 20:54, November 20, 2010 (UTC) WAIT! Birchfall can't be a brown tabby! The Erins must have made a typo when they called him brown because birch trees ''are gray/white! He ''has to be gray because otherwise they wouldn't have named him Birch''fall! Emberstarfireclan 20:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) OMSC! You may be right! Someone email Erin! I am sooo confused. Artimis99 22:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Just because birch trees are gray, doesn't mean that his name was wrong. This seems like a discussion for the forums, though. I suggest taking it there, before it gets out of hand. Although, excellent point, and I say ask Erin Hunter during the next chat. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 20:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying his name was wrong, ( but of course, i'm no Erin.) but if his name is Birchfall, he must be gray.Emberstarfireclan 15:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) This is casual discussion. The colors he is have been proven and cited in the books, which means what is being listed on the page and shown in the image is correct. Take this opinion based casual conversation to the Off-wiki Forum, thank you. 15:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm wondering how do you edit family trees? I can't seem to figure it out......... Thx! Demidodo2426 21:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You go to the template page and edit it. However, if you are not fully adept at wiki code, we ask that you not touch the trees and simply point out when there is a problem with one. 01:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) His appretice and kit character pixel look much different then his warrior one, should this be changed? PCA is taking care of it. Questions regarding the images do '''not' go on the talk pages, by the way. 23:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry for putting it here Ravenpaw On the article is says Ravenpaw is Birchfall's Great-Uncle, but if Ravenpaw and Dustpelt were brothers that would make Ravenpaw Birchfall's uncle not Great-Uncle. I went ahead and changed it and if I am wrong please tell me. --Whitestorm17 19:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, but don't remove the citation, or that his status is unknown, since we don't know if he is alive or not. Skyfeather '95 19:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about citation, but we do know he was alive as of Dawn. --Whitestorm17 20:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but Dawn was a long time ago (for the cats), and things might have changed since then. Skyfeather '95 20:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it on him and all his siblings. --Whitestorm17 23:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Technically, he's both, since he's Dustpelt's brother, but Ferncloud's uncle. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 23:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, Ravenpaw is alive because of "The Lost Warrior". Nothing could have changed since then, because Barely would've reported it to Firestar! Anything could have happened since then, so we don't know his status! He could have been killed by rats, hit by a monster, or something else. And if he died, Barley might not have been able to reach them because A. He doesn't know where they are, and B. It's a looong way. Emberstarfireclan 20:50, November 20, 2010 (UTC)